Food Monster
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Just a short horror story that I thought up on a whim a few days ago. I thought of a story where Alfred was being forced to eat as torture be a maid.


Food Monster

_Dude, where am I?_

Alfred wandered down the darkened hall of a mansion that he wasn't familiar with. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He pulled out his cell phone to try and make a phone call. A puzzled look came over his face at the screen.

"No service?" he asked. He lowered his shoulders and frowned. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Suddenly, the American man paused and looked up. He noticed a light near the end of the hall.

"Hm?" he asked. "What is that?" He walked towards the bright light to the source. Alfred came to a fancy, well-lit dining room. The gold and red nearly blinded him. He had to take a step back and shield his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Welcome, sir," a chipper voice greeted him. "I have been expecting you." Alfred looked down to see a young girl about thirteen years of age dressed in a pink maid outfit. She gave him a cute little smile. The American man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh… Who are you?" he asked.

"My master is out right now," the maid talked over him. "Come, eat! The table is waiting for you." The confused American man looked at the table beyond her. Ideal setting for a Normal Rockwell painting. Rich looking food sat on the table waiting for him. It almost looked like a huge Christmas dinner. Alfred swallowed back some drool.

"Dude, are you serious?" he asked. "Is this all for me?" The maid nodded at him.

"Of course," she said. "Come and take a seat." There was no point to her even saying a word. Alfred raced over and took a seat at the head. The maid gave him a little smile.

"Enjoy!" she said, cheerfully. Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of all of the food before him. Hamburgers, steak, roast chicken, ribs, macaroni and cheese, turkey all screamed "Eat me!" as him. Alfred reached for the top of the large pile of hamburgers. He wolfed them down in under ten minutes. The man then went for the ribs. The maid came back when all of the plates were cleaned.

"How was the first course?" she asked. Alfred turned to her, grinning.

"Great!" he cheered. The maid smiled at him.

"Would you like some more?" she asked. Alfred nodded at her with a grin.

"Yes, please!" he said without missing a beat. The maid turned and walked out of the big dining room. She wheeled in a huge cart of roast ham, candied yams, pasta, and fried fish. The maid smiled as Alfred's eyes grew so big they looked ready to pop out of his head.

"Eat up," she said as she served him the plates.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. The American man got right to eating. The whole time, the maid watched him with a little smile on her face. Alfred sat back and breathed out when he finished the second course. The maid turned to him.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Would you like more?" the young girl asked.

"Sure," Alfred replied. The maid disappeared to the kitchen again and came back with more food. This pattern began to repeat itself with more and more food. By the sixth course, Alfred began to notice something wrong.

"Uh… why do you keep serving me more food?" he asked. Though it might have been his imagination, but he thought that he saw a little bit of a sinister look on the maid's face.

"Would you like more?" she asked. Alfred gave off a nervous laugh at that question. This was starting to be more than he could handle, but he didn't want to come off a jerk to such a cute face.

"S-S-Sure…" he mumbled.

"Lovely!" the maid cheered. She disappeared once again to the kitchen and came back with another tray of food. Alfred's face just dropped.

_She doesn't expect me to keep eating all of that, right?_, he thought. Her sweet-creepy smile seemed to push him to do so. The American man reluctantly picked up his fork and continued to eat. The maid still wouldn't stop serving him food. Alfred slowly found him surrounding in misery. Yet, she just wouldn't stop.

"Would you like more?" the maid asked. Her face no longer looked so innocent and child-like. Her pearly white teeth morphed into fangs with her light pink eyes glowing blood red. Fearing what would happen if he said no, Alfred reluctantly nodded.

"Be right back," the maid said. Then, she turned and headed back to the kitchen again. As he listened for the footsteps to disappear from earshot, he began to look around for escape. The only way out would be the way that he came in. He would have to be quick with this; she could come back any time. Alfred nodded to himself.

_I have to do this!_, he thought. _Three… two… one!_ Alfred tried to rise to his feet from the big chair, but he found that all, but his hands were chained down.

"Tsk-tsk!" the maid called as she rolled in with another tray of food. "It's bad manners to leave the table without permission." Alfred felt himself shrink inside at her icy words. She came in with tray full of pies.

"Uh… I don't think I can eat anymore," he told her. The maid paused.

"You can't?" she asked. Alfred shook his head. Her smile sent yet another shiver down his spine.

"That's okay," she said. Two steel cuffs wrapped around his wrists. Tight enough to cut off his circulation to his wrists. Alfred gasped with such shock.

"What the hell is this?!" he cried out.

"Just relax, sir," the maid cooed at him. "This is just to help you eat much easier."

"But… I can't use my hands now," he cried. "How am I…"

"That's not a problem," the maid told him. She pulled out a remote controller from her apron and hit the "on" switch. Two giant mechanical arms rose up either side of the chair and began to force feed the American man. All he could do was chew and swallow the whole time. The maid stood there watching as tears streamed down his face.

_Make it stop!_, Alfred screamed in his mind. _Please make it stop!_ More and more food kept getting shoved into his stuffed mouth. His eyes kept going back to the maid for her to stop this madness. When he saw that that scenario wasn't going to happen, but just surrendered to her and the hands of the machine.

At last, the maid turned off the machine chair and freed her hostage from his restraints. The cuteness all but went away from her smile.

"Now, you can leave the table," she said. Alfred's body had become too big to move much less stand up and walk away. He barely even fit in the chair anymore. Took him about ten minutes to get out of his chair and try to walk out of the dining room. He managed to make it half-way when he heard a low grumbling noise come from his abused stomach. He automatically looked down.

"Uh oh…" Alfred mumbled. Right in that instance, his stomach exploded from overeating, leaving half-digested food and blood everywhere.

Alfred awoke in his bed panting and clutching his soaked sheets. He swore off food for the next three days.


End file.
